Paunanorian Invasion of Somalia
| commander2 = | commander3 = | units1 = Paunanorian Federal Army Paunanorian Federal Navy Paunanorian Federal Air Force | units2 = | units3 = | strength1 = Paunanor 400,000 Troops 4,552 Tanks 11,344 AFVs 203 SPGs 1,222 Towed-Artillery 402 MLRS 3 Battleships 3 Aircraft Carriers 12 Frigates 24 Destroyers 22 Corvettes 68 Submarines 455 Fighters/Interceptors 323 Fixed-Wing Attack Aircraft 164 Transport Aircraft 710 Helicopters 212 Attack Helicopters 344 Bomber Planes 833 Patrol Aircraft Other 90,000 Troops 217 Tanks 871 AFVs 27 SPGs 204 Towed-Artillery 13 MLRS 7 Frigates 5 Destroyers 9 Submarines 232 Fighters/Interceptors 45 Fixed-Wing Attack Aircraft 177 Transport Aircraft 502 Helicopters 234 Attack Helicopters 70 Bomber Planes 23 Patrol Aircraft | strength2 = Somalia 840,000 Troops 140 Tanks 430 AFVs 11 Coastal Defense Ships 230 Towed-Artillery 56 Fighters/Interceptors 14 Transport Aircraft 17 Helicopters Radical Islamic Groups 23,000 Troops 19 Tanks 102 AFVs 341 Towed-Artillery 12 Coastal Defense Ships | strength3 = | casualties1 = Paunanor 17,221 Troops 140 Tanks 482 AFVs 11 Towed-Artillery 17 MLRS 1 Frigate 49 Fighters/Interceptors 4 Fixed-Wing Attack Aircraft 1 Transport Aircraft 22 Helicopters 20 Attack Helicopters 3 Bomber Planes 1 Patrol Aircraft Other 2,333 Troops 7 Tanks 17 AFVs 1 SPG 5 Towed-Artillery 1 Frigate 7 Fighters/Interceptors 2 Fixed-Wing Attack Aircrafy 40 Helicopters 25 Attack Helicopters 3 Bomber Planes 7 Patrol Aircraft | casualties2 = Somalia 21,338 Troops 102 Tanks 385 AFVs 9 Coastal Defense Ships 204 Towed-Artillery 48 Fighters/Interceptors 4 Transport Aircraft 17 Helicopyers Radical Islamic Groups 17,332 Troops 12 Tanks 84 AFVs 206 Towed-Artillery 12 Coastal Defense Ships | casualties3 = Civilians 8,533 Killed 34,222 Injured 104,002 Homeless | notes = None of the military equipment categories has overlapping equipment, not including soldiers Missile boats are not included | campaignbox = }}The Paunanorian Invasion of Somalia (also know as the Paunanorian-Somali War, 2015 Invasion of Somalia or in Paunanorian Somalia know as the Somali Revolutionary War) was a war in 2015 between the Federal Republic of Paunanor, including a coalition of Paunanorian allies, and the Federal Government of Somalia, Al-Qaeda, Al-Shabaab, ISIL and other Mujahideen groups. Paunanor won the war, resulting in all of Somalia becoming a vassal and those who committed crimes against humanity serving prison for life. Background Beginning of the Somali Civil War UN Intervention Formation of a Coalition Government The Last Years Course of the War Beginning of the War Air and Naval strikes At 5:42 AM on March 2, 228 bomber planes bombed the cities of Mogadishu, Mercha, Chisimayu, Baidoa and Beledweyne. The bombings continued for several hours. Around 6:30 AM, 3 battleships and 9 destroyers prepare for the bombardment of Mogadishu and Merca. At 7:22 AM, the ships begin open firing. The ships fired 67 Tomahawk missiles, 45 SRSM-5 and 54 AGM-158's. At 10:11 AM, the first wave of the navy and aerial bombardment stopped. Several hours later, naval artillery and missile bombardment from the PFS Germania ''just off the shore of Jazeera in order to make the Somalian army believe the invasion will occur off the coast of Jazeera, a small town only 20 kilometers away from downtown Mogadishu. The bombing stop at roughly 11 PM. Invasion of Mogadishu The next day at 2:07 AM, around 90 amphibious warfare ships landed around 18,000 soldiers on the coastline not far from Aden Adde International Airport. They quickly secured the airport and had 142 transport planes bring in 22,436 soldiers and a military version of a Airbus A380 carried another 802 soldiers. 17 other transport planes brought in 34 tanks and 27 other brought in 80 AFVs.. Roughly 20,000 troops came in every four hours as wells as 30 tanks and 50 AFVs. At 9:00 AM there were 57,312 soldiers, 81 tanks and 157 AFVs. At 9:02 the PFA begin invading the southern part of the city supported by the PFAF. They met very little resistance until they enter the center of the city, where guerrilla warfare by the Somalian army forced the PFA to pull out their vehicles and used infantry to "sweep" buildings one by one for weapons, ammunition, soldiers and civilians. In order to tell who are civilians and who are soldiers, soldiers were order to search them and their homes or businesses. This tactic was proven very effective and in 4 days, downtown Mogadishu had fallen. Armored vehicles had also been sent and surrounded the city, however, the Somalian government had evacuated on April 29th, when the UN Vote allowed for the invasion. The mayor, however, did not make it out and surrender the city at 12 PM, March 8th. The Battle of Mogadishu was over. With the fall of Mogadishu, more troops were allowed to come in and by March 15th, 357,000 soldiers were ready to fight. Battle of Merca With the fall of Mogadishu, General Lortez prepared invasion plans for the city of Merca, a city of 190,000 people roughly 70 kilometers from Mogadishu. A reconnaissance plane reported there were around 87,000 soldiers and 40 tanks deeply entrenched in the city. The plane was shortly shot down, concluding there is also an anti-aircraft guns. And army of 140,000 soldiers, 520 tanks, 1,233 AFVs and 100 SPGs. Around 700 artillery and 40 MLRS will also provide artillery support as well as the the ''PFS Germania ''and the ''PFS Francia and seven destroyers that will provide missile support. 400 US Marines, 100 UN Peackeepers and 120 NATO Troops will be carried on 62 Paunanorian personnel carriers AC-11's to take the airport of K-50. The first objective of the invasion of Merca is to eliminate the anti-air units. At 4:33 AM on March 21st, Paunanorian and French artillery bombarded the city as well as Paunanorian warships. At 7:22 AM, a combined force mostly of Paunanorians and some French, Germans, English, Pakistanis and Americans invaded the city. Due to support from the Observer-7 Satellite, the anti-air units were located and soldiers were able to quickly. Fighting breaks out for the Port of Merca, resulting in a 9 hour battle, ending with the fall of the Marka Hospital. The rest of Merca was capture at around 2 PM on March 23rd. The K50 Airport was also captured with no resistance. All of the Somalian tanks were destroyed. 31 out of the 40 Somalian tanks actually survived the battle and they were fleeing Merca but were chased by a group of 7 A-22's, resulting in a battle. However, Paunanor had a technological advantage over the Somalians and the tanks were merely to hold the outdated T-55's and T-72's provided by the Iranian government. The battle ended with a group of 5 AC-9's and 3 AC-11's dropping off infantry armed with anti-tank weapons. With the end of the battle of Merca and the securance of a sufficient of land for the war to contuine, the PFA begin plans to invade Kismayo. Invasion of Kismayo The Battle for the Cities Fall of Baidoa Battle of Beledweyne Battle of Galcaio Battle of Garoowe Fall of Bosaso Invasion of Somaliland Attack on Berbera Fall of Hargeysa Securing the Coast and the Border Attack on Beledweyne Battle of Hobyo Battle of Ras Kamboni Invasion of Bereeda The Last Days of the War Attack on Dayaha Battle of Iskushuban Fall of Luuq Foreign Involvement Support for Paunanor NATO UN Other Support for Somalia Islamic Groups Iran North Korea Aftermath Costs Trials for War Crimes Vassal Legacy In Culture See Also Category:Wars Category:Federal Republic of Paunanor Category:Military